Two row angular ball bearings are not new per se. U.S. Pat. No. 3,532,401 shows a typical assembly. In accordance with this patent, the rolling elements of one of the rows are installed first and then the inner ring is tipped with respect to the outer ring to create an insertion opening facilitating the assembly of the rolling elements of the second row. This method is relatively complicated and does not lend itself to bearings having so called "full complements" of rolling elements. In the case of roller bearings, the practice in the past has been to split one of the bearing rings transversely relative to its axis and to create the pretention by axial displacement of the two ring parts.